Wireless radio transmissions can be used to retrieve remotely measurements taken by sensors. Receiving reliable information from individual sensors is often dependent on an appropriate design of the sensor systems, the quality of the individual sensors, and/or the sampling methods implemented by the individual sensors. In addition, the design of the sensor systems can be critical in determining the cost and/or manufacturability of these systems and sensors. Furthermore, the ease of installation and/or maintenance of the systems and sensors and the reliability of the systems and sensors in harsh environments can be key to whether the technology is adopted by the general public.
The use of wireless technology allows for more rapid sensor measurements and allows for an increase in the sampling period. In addition, the use of wireless technology allows for greater temporal precision when simultaneous and/or correlated measurements are desired. However, the sampling and transmitting of sensor data can still be limited by the physical environment, the available bandwidth, and/or the cost of deploying sensor systems. This may be especially true with sensor systems deployed in dendritic fluid systems.